


A Very Special Dig [podfic] [redux]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Time Team RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Archeologists on all sides... and the Colonel is Not Happy.[A recording of a fic by Sally M]
Kudos: 5





	A Very Special Dig [podfic] [redux]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Special Dig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170387) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 
  * Inspired by [A Very Special Dig [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729964) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads). 



> This is a repod of one of my early podfics, that I initially recorded seven years ago. I was partly curious to see what it would sound like with my current editing skills and setup, but mostly I was feeling nostalgic. 
> 
> I apologize for the accents. They all sound terrible.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/a%20very%20special%20dig.mp3) | **Size:** 6.08MB | **Duration:** 8:32min

  
---|---


End file.
